Cleaning up his act
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: The group are having an awkward conversation and find something out about Daryl Dixon. He over hears someone in the group say something about him and decides to clean up his act. "Have you seen the state of him?" Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead series or it's characters.**

* * *

The conversation was very awkward. Especially for one Daryl Dixon. The children and those who weren't deemed old enough had been sent of to bed. Leaving the 'grown ups' sat around the campfire drinking bottles of wine or whiskey until they could barely stand.

"Who was the first person you fucked?" Lori drunkenly asked the group.

Glenn and Maggie both spoke up in unison

"Glenn" Maggie practically yelled

"Maggie" Glenn said a bit quieter than Maggie?

"And when did this happen?" It was Shane who asked them the question this time.

"You guys remember when we went on a run to the pharmacy to get more medicine, right?" Glenn asked and the group nodded.

"Yeah well, what happened was I picked up a box of condoms. You know incase they were needed. And we'll Maggie offered to have sex with me." He paused and the group was laughing. "At the end I said to her 'You know we still have 11 condoms left?' You know what she said? 'You see 11 condoms... I see 11 minutes of my life I'll never back'" Glenn and Maggie's story had finished and the group was laughing.

The conversation went by and the group knew about each others 'first time' moment all except for Daryl's.

Carol was with Ed.

Shane was with a girl called Jennifer.

Andrea was with a boy called Dominic.

Lori's first time was with Jeremy, a boy in her English class.

Rick's was a girl named Ashleigh.

Dale was with his wife.

Hershel was with Maggie's mother, Annette.

T-Dog's first time was with this girl in his maths class by the name of Victoria.

Patricia was with her ex-husband.

"So Daryl, who was the first person you had sex with?" T-Dog asked the redneck.

Daryl gulped. Fear washed over him. He panicked. What was he going to do?

"Uh- this girl" Daryl scrambled to find the words to use in his obvious lie. "M-Merle dragged me off- some bar- I got drunk- very drunk- don't remember- I think it was - some hooker." There was no getting pass the group. Everyone had saw through his lie. The looks on their faces worried him.

"Come on Daryl, be honest with us." Rick slurred to him.

Here goes nothing. He went to speak but he remained silent.

"Pleeeaaase?" The group had practically begged him to tell them the truth. Fine.

"I've not had 'a first time' there are y'all happy now?!" Daryl yelled out the truth. What?!

"Does that mean-?" Maggie asked the redneck.

"Yeah it does, 'M a virgin." He said simply.

The group fell silent and Daryl could hear people whispering amongst themselves. Well at least try to, they weren't doing a very good job at it.

One that stood out the most was Shane's.

"You surprised? I mean have you seen the state of that man. It's no wonder no one will fuck him." The ex-cop had whispered to Lori.

That was the last straw, Daryl stormed off to his tent and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Daryl woke up earlier than usual. He searched his tent for his scissors, some soap, his shaving equipment and his best clothes. He even found a brush for his hair lying in his bag.

The redneck left his tent and left for the creek were most of the group normally washed. Daryl scrubbed for 10 minutes before he was clean. I fact he was spotless. He cleaned his hair before cutting it in a new style he thought would look good, using the mirror out of his shaving kit. His hair was now shorter and the style left his her naturally spiked up.

Daryl went onto shaving. He shaved everywhere until he was smooth. No stubble left at all. He even shaved in his private places.

He finished by putting on what he thought were his best clothes. He wore a tight grey shirt that gripped his abs and muscular chest nicely. On top he put on a leather jacket, one with long sleeves, that he hasn't worn in front of the group before. On his legs he wore skin tight jeans in black. The jeans hugged around his legs making his ass look good. Daryl finished by putting on a pair of biker boots that weren't ruined.

He walked back to the farm, killing a few squirrels for the group on his way. He had managed to get a dozen squirrels and 2 pheasants he saw in the tree. He thought the group may appreciate the food change.

He finished hunting and made his back to the camp. He still looked good, he still spotless and there was no blood or dirt anywhere on him. He smelt great as well. He walked up to give the group his catches, he noted that everyone was sat around the Rv chatting. He also noticed the stares from them all.

Daryl walked over to Carol and handed her the squirrels and pheasants.

"What do you have today Daryl?" Carol asked him sweetly.

"About a dozen squirrels and a couple pheasants. Thought the group might like the change." He replied briefly to her.

"Thank you and you look very nice, Daryl." He smiled and said "thank you". That little comment had made his day.

"Hey Daryl!" Shane shouted at him. "What's with the new look?" Maybe Shane didn't remember what he said last night but Daryl did.

The redneck walked over to Shane and stated in a normal voice,

"You surprised? I mean have you seen the state of that man. It's no wonder no one will fuck him."

Shane's face washed over with guilt.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and your right." He paused. "Unlike you. Shane. I won't tell my best friends wife that her husband is dead and. Then have sex with her every single day until he comes back."

"You what?!" Rick interrupted.

"That baby is probably yours, the way you two have been going on."

"Wait, how would you know?..." These were lori's words.

"You left that pregnancy test outside my tent, I put the 2 together. Plus I saw you trying to hide it there."

The group remained in silence for a few moments.

"You know Lori, you should never leave your stuff lying around. We never know who will see it."


End file.
